


gone home

by aislingthebard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, F/F, so much fluff my teeth hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingthebard/pseuds/aislingthebard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alva and Leliana get their happy ending after everything is done</p>
            </blockquote>





	gone home

Alva had never been to Val Royeaux. 

Even after all those years on the surface, she still couldn’t grasp the splendor, all that white marble, the golden statues, bright pieces of fabric showing the crests of the prominent families. Her eyes hurt. It felt impossible to just concentrate on the path, which led to the Grand Cathedral. Her travels had led her through every nation but never to the heart of the Andrastian faith. Alva wore dusty armor and a hood, which covered her face. She stood out like a sore thumb. Being stared at came with holding the title of the most famous Warden and defeating an Archdemon and finding the cure for the blight. The latest accomplishment more a coincidence than anything else and she still wondered, if every dark spot was finally gone from her body. In the end, there were too many to count and she felt a steady hum driving her mad, calling for a swift death. 

Alva endured. She always did.

Would they even recognize her now? It had been more than a decade and she was nearing her 40th birthday. A few grey strands had started to show in her auburn hair and her skin matched burnished copper, after spending so many years traveling. Perhaps not. She refrained from wearing any Griffons, because, if she was being honest, those heroic times would soon be a thing of the past. She was done with it, done with the loneliness, the darkness, the fighting. Let a new generation of heroes show what they had to offer. Being noble came at a price and while she and Zevran had camped somewhere out in a desert, they’d decided that they were too old for it. Hopefully he’d find some peace for himself now. 

Her bones ached from the long ride and she probably needed a bath and new clothing. Other things mattered more. She’d smelled worse, when covered in darkspawn guts.

The Grand Cathedral looked enormous. Numerous scholars discussed the new laws, granted by the Divine Victoria, sometimes arguing, more often agreeing. Change marked those days and the Chantry was remade and rebuild and the faithful servants tested. Alva didn’t know the Divine in person, but had read much about her. She’d been a Seeker once, fought at the side of Inquisitor Cadash, and was known to be wise choice. Alva would perhaps meet her later, but first her steps led to a secluded part of the Cathedral, only available to those, who held an invitation in their hands and who were known to be good friends of the Chantry itself. The rooms offered nothing remarkable, especially, if compared to all that white marble outside. She put a finger to her lips, signaling the young sister, which greeted her, to be silent, because otherwise she would’ve been announced by now.

Alva watched her for a moment. 

She was still as beautiful as she remembered. Leliana. Fiery hair and freckles in a face full of sharp edges. The weariness around her eyes seemed recent and so did the grimness at the corners of her mouth, but the way she held her body was so very familiar that Alva’s heart missed a beat. To be loved by such a woman made everything bearable. Sentimental or not, her letters had carried her through every obstacle. She’d put them into a safe place, every single one of them. Some seemed dark with age and blood, but that flourish script was still readable and offered comfort. Joining the Wardens had changed her life for the better and there stood the evidence, reading correspondences, and enjoying the sunlight, which shone through the windows.

“I’m a bit early, but I thought that you wouldn’t mind.”

Alva drew back the hood and watched Leliana turning around. Seconds passed, realization dawning on her.

“Alva.” And then she was in her arms, smelling of lilies and parchment. Her skin felt cold to her touch. Leliana pressed her forehead against hers and Alva could taste tears. They’d briefly met during the times of the Exalted Council and it hadn’t been enough. Not by a long shot.

“You’re here.”

Alva held her eyes closed, soaking in the embrace of her. It had been so long and she had been desperate so many times. It was all over now. She wouldn’t go back to being a Warden. Others would claim her title and her responsibilities and she was finally allowed to follow her heart. What a strange concept freedom was. 

Her thumb brushed Leliana’s jaw.

“I am.”

“I expected you tomorrow.”

“Surprise.”

The kiss seemed almost too sweet and innocent, but all that time apart made it difficult to just touch and feel each other again. Was she still as ticklish as before? Were there any new scars? The distance needed to be closed in the following weeks and months. They had all the time in the world. 

Leliana laughed, hugged her closer, and they stumbled to the floor in a mess of limbs and kisses. Her hair tickled her nose and Alva pulled enjoyed the comfortable weight atop of her.

“I’ll never let go of you now.” 

“You don’t have to.”


End file.
